


his kids safe and happy

by queenbaskerville



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Canon Disabled Character, Deaf Character, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, Sam Winchester’s Daughter - Freeform, Sam Winchester’s Son, Season Finale, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Series Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbaskerville/pseuds/queenbaskerville
Summary: This was worth living for.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	his kids safe and happy

**Author's Note:**

> SUPERNATURAL SEASON 15 SERIES FINALE SPOILERS
> 
> ...
> 
> I mean that was definitely eileen who sam married, right?

Their marriage certificate hung on the wall: Sam Wesson (Winchester was wanted for too many crimes to be a safe name to claim now) and Eileen Leahy married; Sam took Eileen’s last name. Neither of them had ever known anything but the hunt, the long road of revenge, and now they were retired, now they were home. 

Sam flipped pancakes at the stove and watched from the window as Eileen played in the backyard with their children. Adopted, because Sam wouldn’t risk passing down any remainders of the demon blood in his body to children. It was the best way to protect them. Their daughter Sarah signed _Come get me_ at her little brother Dean and took off running, knowing he would chase her. Sam watched them with a smile, knowing that if she turned around to see that Dean had fallen, she would run back and make sure he hadn’t been scraped up too bad. 

Eileen watched them fondly, and then she met his eyes through the window. She waved. He signed, _I love you_. She signed it back. 

Sam loved them. Sarah Jessica Leahy and Dean Robert Leahy. His kids safe and happy. 

This was worth living for.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway saileen’s adopted kids are both deaf <3 their daughter is fully deaf and their son is deaf in one ear


End file.
